


惊破天的日常

by Crusher



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Illness, Non-Explicit Torture, Plug and Play, Rough Sex, Season 3, tf_speedwriting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusher/pseuds/Crusher
Summary: 一名精神错乱的邪恶军阀生命里的一天。
Relationships: Galvatron/Cyclonus, Galvatron/Soundwave
Kudos: 3





	惊破天的日常

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caia (Caius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).
  * A translation of [Galvatron's Average Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149681) by [Caia (Caius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia). 



> 本文是Caia (Caius)的 _Galvatron's Average Day_ 的授权翻译。  
> 惊飙，一小段惊声。有点致郁。  
> （也许只是那一小段的缘故因为我个人不吃威声以外的任何声波右TVT……没别的意思，就是注意避雷吧）
> 
> 作者注：
> 
> 为[](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/profile)[tf_speedwriting](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/)而作，题目是事件日历， **任务** ——某角色机生中普通的一天。选定一个角色，描述其平常的一天。展示那有多么无趣，事情是怎样堆满、搞砸的，做那个机子——是多么不幸——或有幸。

痛，他动弹不得，是宇宙大帝占据了他还是托克轮，他必须 **逃走** ，他的脑袋快要让他崩溃但他 **宁死不屈** ……！

惊破天尽全力清醒过来，重新掌控了自己的身体，他咆哮着坐起，武器系统上线，四处搜寻敌人。

他在 **自己** 的舱室中，自己的基地里，自己的星球上，坐在自己的充电床上，视线所及并没有束缚。

只有痛苦是真实的。痛苦，惊破天，还有 **伤害** 某人的欲望……！

“强大之人？”深沉、关切的声音，此刻不够痛苦的声音。就来自他身旁。惊破天模模糊糊想起，他刚才坐起时把某人从身上 **给** 甩开了。

**没错** 。

能量场光芒四射，他扑向狂飙，按住那顺从的双臂，狠狠咬住一只已经被嚼烂的接收器——现在，他想起来了， **相当** 称芯如意的一夜，他的副官在他身下尖叫着、扭动着，直至他的能量耗尽，两人再也无力动作，做什么都费劲，除了瘫倒在充电床上，让他把狂飙紧紧箍住、占为己有。

这些天，只有打仗或对接，或两者皆有；能让他畅快淋漓地累到充电。他隐约记起了从前独自充电，平静地醒来的感觉，而不是大叫着惊醒，确信自己又成了奴隶……但那是很久以前了，他已经成了另一个人。

至于现在——他的牙齿深深掘进接收器里，双手钳住已经打开的对接面板——他的副官真是时刻准备着取悦他！——接着手指绕过去，扯掉了面板，把自己的输出管埋进那底下裸露的管线里，掰开狂飙的胸甲，攥住他的火种，将过剩的能量注入他的副官，又再次吸收回来，猛烈地过载了，两次，最后咬着狂飙的火种命令他过载，又再次从他的副官的能量中达到过载。

这几乎足以将痛苦换作快乐。 **他** 玩够了，狂飙抬头凝视着他， **一副** 为这样的清晨感到幸福的表情。“停。”他朝狂飙的脸揍了一拳，猛地分开彼此的机体，在跳下床之前给了他的副官最后一个粗暴的吻。

好多了。“狂飙，过来！”他下令，匆匆离开了房间，懒得检查狂飙有没有跟来。他知道他的副官还能走；他没 **那么** 失分寸，不管别人怎么想。

那么，今天要征服什么？

“声波，瘟疫！”

报告——全部简明扼要。他的追随者有在学习。一个新的星球，离查尔星不远，能源充裕，原住民很弱小，不足以造成威胁，但又够结实，足以提供 **某些** 娱乐。“好！我们 **现在** 就进攻！”

扫荡队里传出阵小声议论。一群懦夫。“ **怎么** ？”

4号扫荡被抓上前来，正对惊破天的加农炮——并没有必要开火，亮亮炮筒就够了。“陛——陛下，据报告，那片地区有汽车人出没。”

“汽车人？”好上加好。“多少？哪儿？都有谁？”

“呃……只——只是一支小队，但通天晓在那……”这个扫荡尽全力缩回队伍里去——好像 **惊破天** 在人群中会找不着它似的！——可它的扫荡同胞却不接纳它。真可悲，它们全部都是。惊破天将加农炮一挥，范围大到足以恐吓它们全部。

“声波！完整报告！瘟疫，集结军队！狂飙——狂飙哪去了？”

顿时一片寂静，只听见扫荡们的机翼在颤抖。

“狂飙：正在修复中，”最后，声波打破了寂静。“预计工期：还需五塞分。”

“那些挖地虎最好别不准点！”他环顾房间——他们没派代表来开会。这最好是他们都在干活的意思。“很好！我们 **六** 塞分后出发！通知其他人！现在，声波，那份资料！”

听了声波的录音两塞分，头痛又回来了。他在这呆得太久了，踱来踱去太久了，而现在声波看着简直 **太** 有意思了。“够了！”离狂飙能出战还有五塞分，离开战还有六塞分……时间充足。“到桌上去。”

声波冷淡地点了点头，就位。他不像惊破天更喜欢的那样积极——惊破天记得他曾经那样过一次——但惊破天进入时，他的系统已经温热，而当惊破天用指甲抓挠着他的磁带舱盖时，他拱起了身子，命他过载时，他过载了，甚至还叫对了名字……虽然感觉就像叫错了。

惊破天已经不再是 **那个名字** 。

但已经耗去了两塞分，于是惊破天抽身，让声波起来——除了一些小刮擦，他没有受损，而且到他们离开时，几乎连刮痕都没了。真遗憾，但他的通讯官的确还保有尊严。

是时候去检查挖地虎了。穿过基地几乎只需一瞬间——方便倒是方便，但这怎么合适，他们的基地太小了！惊破天会 **采取** 措施的。这次打赢后，他就让挖地虎 **开工** 。瘟疫就能把狂飙修得很好了，如果惊破天克制点的话。

他手边的门没锁——看来没必要撬开了——他们中的两个，吊钩和铲土机，俯在狂飙边上。

“陛下……”是狂飙。挖地虎们几乎都还没抬眼。“您有何命令？”

狂飙努力想要坐起，而挖地虎们全都不让，医疗充电床上起了一阵小冲突。“很快就好。别乱 **动** ！”吊钩说道。

“只要半塞分，惊破天大王。”是铲土机。

“对，咱们可不想错过战斗！”是后边角落里的拖斗。

惊破天瞪着他们。“给你们半塞分！我不会等个没完！”吊钩说了些什么，他假装没听见；比起惩罚无礼之徒，让修理工作做 **完** 更重要。他焦躁不安地走到床头，盯住狂飙，狂飙看向他。

他喜欢狂飙这样看着自己。在这种方式下，他的忠诚和服从几乎是冷静的。惊破天烦闷地捏住一只接收器——已经修好了，狂飙尽力保持不动，即便如此，他也 **的确** 发出了 **非常** 有趣的嗯嗯唔唔。他捏住另一只。

“求您，强大之人……”狂飙说道，用着惊破天 **厌恶** 的‘我是为了你好’的口吻。惊破天拧得更加使劲，于是他的话在一声呻吟中戛然而止了。

挖地虎只管继续做工。“好。”终于， **漫长** 的一百星秒后，铲土机开口了。“行了。”两人退了回去，吊钩比他的队员更勉强些。

“好！”惊破天放开了狂飙。“一塞分后进攻。声波会赶上你们。”

他离开了，这次伴随着熟悉的声响，狂飙 **绝对** 跟在了身后。

*****

战斗。

那支汽车人‘小队’比预期更庞大，其中还包括领袖，以及通天晓。很好，狂飙在这全力以赴，还有其余军队——足够了，事实上，在他的主力军同汽车人交战时，有的部队可能会溜走，去掠夺这颗星球上防御更薄弱的地区。

别的不说，他的霸天虎很擅长掠夺。至少，如果他们有个人能引起汽车人的注意……那么惊破天 **非常** 乐意扮演那个角色。

他一路轰炸闯进汽车人的行列，搜寻他的靶子。“通天晓！” **在那** 。他终于进到了加农炮的射程内，惊破天朝他扑过去，对汽车人的装甲一阵猛攻。通天晓碎成一片片的应该很好看。实际上，他那样的确 **很** 好看……尽管汽车人副官活下来、奋力作战，同样很迷人。惊破天快活地大叫，把通天晓击倒在地，接着用推进器把两人都冲上天去，不料自己反而被扔了下来。

或许他不会把通天晓撕成碎片，而是把他抓回去，当作玩物留下，看着自己的副官用汽车人取乐，然后同时突袭他们两个……实际上，那就是狂飙现在看着他俩的眼神。惊破天从眼下的搏斗移开了一瞬目光，怒视狂飙，把他在战斗中定在了原地一瞬，然后在通天晓击中自己时又转了回去。没错。当然了。

通天晓给他的面甲来了一记重拳，他想，或许他只会杀了他。无论用何种手段。

光荣的作战又持续了三塞分，是时候离开了。之后他们再回来处置这颗星球上别的东西。惊破天狠踹了通天晓一脚，让他吃了一惊——他太习惯于惊破天费力压制着他了——接着把他扔出老远。“霸天虎，撤退！”

一场好战，但惊破天 **没有** 忘记怎么全身而退。声波传来的加密报告总结了其他霸天虎的活动情况，表明他们已经获取了充足的能量，这场仗值了。

现在，至于狂飙的那一眼……

一离开敌方射程，他就抓住了他的副官，确保那一眼是看向 **自己** 的。

对于一场结果没有大获全 **胜** 的战斗来说，是个好结局。

*****

回到查尔星，狂飙和声波清点出每个人的所获，确保绝大部分都上缴给了他们正当的首领，惊破天站在一旁以示威胁。尽管墙上有几个因某些霸天虎太过 **顽固** 而造成的洞，但今天他不必向任何人开炮，而且狂飙向冲锋施了一顿鞭刑，度过了一段 **愉快** 的时光，直到他认了私藏罪，以儆效尤。那个Seeker没有从前的红蜘蛛那么会尖叫，但他也不是个叛徒，因此没必要处死。而且在狂飙出色的活计下，他叫得够不错了。

清点完毕，其余军队去享用他们的配给了，惊破天坐在王座里，抓住他的副官，把他拽上来奖励他 **完美** 的拷问。在插进去之前，他让狂飙喝了一两箱能量——他喝饱的时候 **确实** 表现得更好——然后把他扇下了大腿，一边让他跪舔炮尖，一边用左手捏住一只接收器，需要时就把狂飙扯来扯去。

舔炮感觉不赖，但狂飙愿意——实际上是渴望——直接用头堵住炮口比那更好，而且，从连接中涌来的倾慕与欢愉让惊破天热了起来，直到他粗暴地拉开狂飙，对着墙轰了一炮，把他的脸按进自己的大腿间。“狂 **飙** ……”

狂飙抵着他的大腿呜咽，奉献与感激从强硬的连接中更猛烈地涌来。惊破天多摩挲了一会他的头雕，经受住自身的过载，然后下达了指令。

“强大之人……！”狂飙呻吟着，献上过载，惊破天狂热地吸纳了其中的能量。

“我的，”他咆哮道，将能量吸 **光** 。“我的。”

“您的，”狂飙热烈赞同。

突然，惊破天累了。累了，这时，他的处理器里满是征服的念头，通天晓在狂飙身边，跪倒在他面前，整个宇宙在他们身后，铺开在他脚下，一切都是 **他的** 。“盯着点。”他吩咐道，没有从王座上起身，接着系统停止了运行，他忠实的仆人依然跪在他面前。

明天。明天，宇宙。


End file.
